Twist Of Fate
by lovedbymany56
Summary: My intake if Ezio's father and brothers lived, but it also involves a few tweeks. This is about the Auditory revealing themselves as a family of assassins. Warnings inside. Rated T


_Situation: Leverage? _

**_Yay! Another one of those 'If Ezio's father and brothers didn't die stories! If I owned Assassins Creed, this would be my intake. Hehe... _**

**_Warnings: Gore, blood, mild cursing, rated T _**

**_Disclaimer_ ~**

* * *

><p>Ezio awoken with a moan filled with agony, finding himself sore from the ribs, stomach, legs, arms- pratlctically almost every part of his body that had been battered by the hilt of the guards' weapons. Bruises of a faint green and yellow, married his face, going together with the scar on his lower lip. "<em>Cazzo," <em>he groaned. It was till then when he discovered that his hands had been bound behind his back in tight, skin-digging cuffs along with his ankles that were firmly shakled.

Honey golden eyes darted through the fairly dim room, that only had the moonlight for its source of light. All he could see were several cages- not to mention the one he was held in- and chains hanging off the ceiling. It came to mind that he was in one of the prison towers.

The teen's heart pounded against his sore ribs, and ragged unsettled breaths escaped his lips. As a reaction, Ezio tried to loosen his hands through his bonds, but of coarse, he failed miserably. Fear pricked at his very being.

He had never once thought he would ever end up in prison- yet, he had no idea why he was even there. It all just happened too quick...

* * *

><p><em>Ezio sat with his mother and Cluadia at the family room tables, discussing Ezio's suspicion of his father's leavings. Giovanni had suddenly left a good ten minutes ago, saying he had errands to work out, but never mentioned what they were. "I just don't understand, Mother. Why must Father leave at random times, and keep his absences unexcused?" Ezio questioned. <em>

_"Now, young man; your father is a very busy man," Maria scolded, "he does not need you to stress over him." _

_Ezio groaned and fell onto the couch, making Claudia giggled. "But Motherrrr-" _

_"No buts, Ezio. Now up to your room. You are still under penalty for your little conflict with Vieri," Maria exclaimed. Ezio smirked and walked upstairs to his room, leaving the to ladies alone. Claudia snorted, "You know he is planning on sneaking out the window?" _

_"He can't if it is LOCKED," Maria said matter of factly. _

_Claudia laughed. _

_Then, all of a sudden, the front door was forced open and six or seven Borgia Guards raided the one room. Maria and Claudia screamed in horror, but were soon silenced when in guard barked at them to "shut up." They were backed against a corner by two guards. One guard began going through things- dumping out every drawer onto the floor- never caring if a mess of papers and other things were made on the floor. _

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Claudia demanded. _

_The Head Guard ignored her and gazed to the other men. He nudged his head up to the stairs. "Find HIM," he commanded. They obeyed and hurried up the staistairs. Maria felt fear prick her heart when Ezio's screams and cries of protests were heard. Soon, the guards came back down, holding the stuggling teen by the arms. Maria jolted forward to reach her son, but Claudia held her back for her own safety. "Ezio!" the woman cried. Tears began streaking down her face. _

_Ezio's honey colored ones met his mother's; fear attained the golden colour. "Mother!" _

_"We only found this one, Sir," one guard exclaimed to the Commander, "he is one of the Auditore sons " _

_The Commander pursed his lips and harshly gripped Ezio by the chin, inspecting the scar on the younger's bottom lip. Ezio felt hatred boil inside him for the man, that he could not stop the jostling of his arm wanting to just lerch out to every single guard and hurt them. The Commander grinned madly. He enjoyed the flare of the boy. So young, yet very brave. "He will do." _

_Ezio felt fear replace half of his anger as he was dragged out of the comfort of his home, trying his best not to be shaken by his mother's and Claudia's cries. "Let me go! Figulio un canes!" he roared, still thrashing within their hold. He heard the Commander sigh in annoyance. "Please, shut him up," the man growled. Ezio barked a curse word at him, but immediately went limp once he felt something hard hit the back of his head. _

_The last thing he knew, was a cloud of black swarm his thoughts. _

* * *

><p>Ezio winced at the memory. He had woken up before, only to be beaten into a pulp by the guards shortly after arriving at the prison tower. Thank God he had not remembered the beating, just beared the scars. His bondages only made matters worse as they dug into his skin. His pain was suddenly replaced by worry. Why did the Commander say that HE will do? Were they expecting someone else? His eyes flickered. What had happened to Mother and Claudia? His father and brothers?<p>

Were they captured as well?

Ezio closed his eyes as confusion jostled in his head, making the pain even more unbearable for his head to handle. Suddenly, a bright segment of yellow hit his form as the prison doors were open. Ezio squinted his eyes at the very buldgy siloette of a figure stood at a distance, before it blended in with the dark once the doors had shut once again. The teen held a breath. "H... Hello?" he called.

_"Hello, young Ezio_," a familiar, soft velvet voice crooned.

Ezio perked up with a hitch of his voice. Hope arose inside of him. "_Uberto!_ What is going on? Why did the Guards bring me here?" Ezio could not stop the fright in his voice. Uberto cupped the younger's face with both hands. "Oh shshshsh, little one," he crooned with care and the gentleness Ezio was so used to, in his eyes, "it will be alright. There is just some... Business to handle." Ezio furrowed his eyebrows.

"What business?"

Uberto's caring gaze went slack and the man stood straight. Ezio felt a wave of displeasure as the man now looked at him with sad eyes. "You will not agree to it," Uberto exclaimed.

"Accept what?"

"..."

"Uberto? What is going on?"

Finally, Uberto spoke with cold, firm eyes, "I am going to kill your father..."

Ezio felt all of his being plummet thousands of feet andpile all in his throat that instantly went dry. His eyes widened out of their sockets and his heart stopped for a beat. "What?! B-But why- my father did _nothing _of disrespect or honor to anyone!" he defended; it seemed impossible for him to keep his throat at a low tone. His father was a good man. He had done nothing out of place to diserve death. Uberto's gaze never changed.

Instead, it grew with dark amusement. "He still has not told you," he chuckled.

Ezio stopped his defending and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Tell me what?"

"Never mind, child. Perhaps another time."

Ezio clenched his jaw. He did not appreciate the way this man was playing with him. Anger boiled inside of him. "What!?- you sick _bastardo!-" _

_SMACK! _

Ezio's body was sent to the floor by the impact of Uberto's hand meeting the side of his face. He hissed as he felt the wound on his lip reopen and began oozing blood. Ezio licked the taste of copper in his mouth and groaned, feeling the sting on his cheek tingle. "Your father nor your brother is not around to protect you, little Auditory," Uberto growled. Ezio watched as the man pulled out a black whip, and felt sudden fear rise within him again. As a reaction, the younger jolted back.

Uberto glared at him and ran over the whip with one hand. "Perhaps someone needs to teach you how to give a little respect."

Ezio frowned. "_A fanabla!_" he spat. _  
><em>

Uberto raised the whip above his head. Anger fired in the man's eyes. "Forgive me, child," he hissed.

_Swoosh! **CRACK!**_

Ezio's pained cry echoed the room as the agonizing pain of the whip digging into his cotton shirt and into his skin struck him, causing him to almost instantly topple over. The wound right where his shoulder blade and back met, oozed warm red liquid and stained his shirt. Uberto cringed just a bit at the teen's cry, but hr brought back up that flare and raised the whip above his head once more. **  
><strong>

_Swoosh! **CRACK!**_

This time, Ezio _screamed._ Another wound, same as the other but much bigger, was made directly on his back and inked more blood. The younger curled into a ball as tight as he could, at least trying to bare the whipping. Hot tracks of tears ran down his cheeks and screams erupted from his throat, almost coming out as shrieks. Uberto's eyes were full of _madness. _The boy's shrieks and screams only seemed to encourage him to continue. It drove him to a high power of lpleasure.

This was Giovanni's precious little boy- well, one of them. But either ways, Uberto had that sudden sense that it was Ezio Giovanni favored most. The boy had a strong unyielding heart, had bravery; courage; faith; charms... Everything an Auditory should be proud of. But most of all, Ezio had that flame inside, awaiting go be released at a proper time. Uberto had watched the boy and his older brother Frederico- who he adored and looked up to- jump onto ledges of buildings and climb the highest heights of towers. He had seen Ezio win races up chaples many times; he had seen the outspoken voice he had to his family when others spat upon them; he had witness the boy's wonderous gazes when he was crouched on a tower sight area, scimming the area of Florence.

_Swoosh! **CRACK! **_

It made Uberto wonder even more what would happen if Ezio lost all his benefits in the screams of his whipping.

Swoosh! _**CRACK! **_

_"Uberto!-" _

_Swoosh! **CRACK! **_

_"Please! S-Stop!" _

_Swoosh! **CRACK! **_

_"Si prega di smettere!" _

Ezio felt his limbs tremble as they grew weak and felt light headed, on the verge of passing out. His abused skin was on fire. Crimson red leaked onto the cold stone floor, creating a pool of blood around the boy, making Uberto grin at his master peice. After a few more good whippings, Ezio could not scream anymore and just laid there, trembling and racking with sobs. Finally, Uberto stopped and threw the whip to the floor with a pant. He stared down at the Auditory, who trembled and shook uncontrollably. His golden orbs were dim and half lidded, but tears still overflooded them. Ezio took several breaths but could not stop the agonizing whimper from escaping his parted lips. Uberto almost felt sympathy when the teen gazed up at him with the look of pain and betrayal.

The man gave a puppy look, still holding that cruel look. "Oh. Do not take it personal, child. I promise this will all be over soon..."

Ezio choked on a sob, looking at Uberto in terror, still trembling, then bowed his head to his chest. Uberto hummed and crouched down to the bloodied boy, skimming a hand through his dark hair. As much as Ezio wanted to fight, his body felt to weak from the whipping. Instead, he whimpered and tried scooting away. "Poor, poor, little Auditory. Tell me..." Uberto leaned against Ezio's ear, "do you fear the devil?..."

Ezio clenched his eyes shut. He had no fear for the devil or any other evil thing, but he did have the slightest worry of how they could affect his life. The last thing he knew before he passed out was Uberto's torturous laugh echo the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review if ya love this!<em>**


End file.
